Amor prisionero
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: Kai siente atraccion por el policia que debe vigilarlo mientras esta haciendo servicio comunitario, Takao Kinomiya, pero este esta de pareja con su amigo Ray Kon ¿Que hara Hiwatari?. Dedicado a Kaily Hiwatari ¡Espero que te guste! Suspendido x un tiempo


_**Amor prisionero**_

Un jóven de cabellos bicolor se encontraba recogiendo basura con cara de pocos amigos, estaba vestido con las ropas naranjas de prisionero, en una de sus manos cargaba una bolsa de basura negra grande y en la otra un palo con un clavo en la punta. Junto a el estaba un pelirojo de ojos hielo y un peliplateado, los dos tampoco tenian una cara sonriente que digamos.

**¡No puedo creer que estemos recogiendo basura!_** grito el de ojos hielos

**¡Si todo esto es culpa de Kai!_** culpaba molesto el de cabellos plateados

**¿Qué tanto hablas de mi, Brooklyn?_** pregunta amenazante el bicolor de ojos rubí

**Ehhhh..._** el otro no sabía que contestar, no era bueno que su amigo se enojase

**Lo que pasa es que por tu idea estamos metidos en esto_** le explica tranquilamente el pelirojo

**Callate, Yuuriv_** le dijo molesto Kai

**¡Oigan! nos estamos quejando de estar recogiendo basura pero... ¡¿POR QUÉ LO ESTAMOS HACIENDO?_** pregunta con molestia Brooklyn

**El juez dijo que debemos trabar una semena de servicio comunitario mientras nos vigila un policia, imbecil_** le responde Yuuriv

**¡PERO NI SIQUIERA ESTA, EMPEZAMOS A TRABAJAR COMO IDIOTAS CUANDO PODÍAMOS APROVECHAR PARA ESCAPARNOS O POR LO MENOS NO HACER NADA!_** grita euforico el mas alto de los tres.

**De seguro solo es uno de esos policias gordos, feos, calvos, viejos, malhumorados, que no quieren trabajar_** les comenta de manera seria y arrogante el bicolor

**¿En verdad parezco gordo, feo, calvo, viejo, malhumorado, sin ganas de trabajar, Hiwatari?_** los tres se dan vuelta para dirigir su mirada a un chico pelitormenta, con unos ojos azul profundo, piel tostada y de figura delgada, no aparentaba mas de 17 años.

Este estaba sentado sobre el auto de policia que se encontraba estacionado, estaba vestido con un pantalon azul oscuro, cinturon negro, una remera de manga corta negra, la chaqueta que deberia estar usando estaba atada a sus caderas y estaba jugando con el gorro de policia. Los ojos rubí se abrieron extremadamente de la sorpresa, ¿acaso ese el policia que debia estar vigilandolos?, eso no le importaba en verdad, no sabía el porque pero no podia apartar la mirada de ese rostro y esa bella sonrisa que traia plasmada el otro.

**Pe-pe-pero... ¡¿NO ERES MUY JOVEN PARA SER POLICIA?_** el de mirada artica mostraba su sorpresa mas abiertamente que Hiwatari

**¿Te parece?, yo creo que los 20 esta bien_** le muestra una mirada burlona.

**Los niñatos no deben mentir_** dijo el de ojos lavanda

**Si no me creen, tengo conmigo mi licencia de conducir, mi papeles de cuando nací y si quieren les traigo a mi hermano para que les diga_** le dijo divertido el menor mientras sacaba la tarjeta que demostraba que sabia manejar.

**¿Con que... Takao Kinomiya?_** pregunta con interes el de los tatuajes en las mejillas.

**Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes, Kai Hiwatari, mejor ve por ahi a trabajar en ves de gastar saliva conmigo, se que soy hermoso y que nadie se resiste a mi_** le ordena mientras aguantaba la risa y hacia una pose "sexy"

Dejaron de hablar, los tres vestidos de naranja comenzaron su trabajo y Kinomiya los observaba mientras se daba aire con su gorra, ese día era muy caluroso. Cuando ya era de almorzar, los tres mas grandes ya habían terminado de limpiar, o sea que ya habian terminado por ese dia, el de cabellos lavanda y el pelirojo se fueron. El bicolor había decidido acercarce a Takao, este estaba acostado sobre el coche con el gorro sobre su rostro.

**Eres grandioso vigilando_** le dice con sarcasmo Hiwatari

**Lo se, no hace falta me halagues_** se quito la gorra y le entrego una amplia sonrisa

**Bueno me preguntaba, si quieres tener el honor de almorzar conmigo_** dice como siempre arrogante

**Seria genial_** responde feliz el menor

**Bueno entonces..._** es interrumpido por el mas bajo

**Pero hay un problema que no pensaste, Hiwatari_** le dice jugueton el pelitormenta

**¿Que?_** ¿que no puedo haber pensado alguien tan inteligente como el? penso en si el otro estaba ocupado, era obvio que no, ¿que mas importante que el? tambien en que podria rechazarlo, aunque eso era una estupideces, el tenia ante a sus pies al que sea.

**Tengo novio, le estoy esperando para una cita y... no creo que seas de mi tipo, lo siento_** bueno... no habia pensado en eso, claramente que fue un golpe duro en su orgullo Hiwatari, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

**TAKAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN_** se escucha el llamado de un pelinegro

**¡Ray!_** le saluda feliz el de piel morena.

**¿Ray?_** pregunta el ojicarmin

**¿Kai?... amigo, con que te atraparon_** le dice feliz el joven de ojos amarillos gatunos.

**¿De dondé se conocen, Ray?_** pregunta con curiosidad Kinomiya

**El es mi gran amigo con orgullo tan grande que ni si quiera se como le entra en el cuerpo, ya sabes el timpano de hielo andante del que te hable, amor y Kai el es el ángel del que te hable, ese que me decias que me caye, que no existen los angeles caidos del cielo que parecen unos dragoncitos juguetones y luego me golpeaste en la cabeza_** cuenta con una gran sonrisa el chino

**Pero por lo que me habias contado, es que querias ser desesperadamente su pareja pero que cada vez que te acercabas y le hablabas te golpeaba_** contaba extrañado el ruso

**Es que... es algo común actuar asi, despues de todo... es algo natural golpear a alguien que cuando se te acerca te dice "Hola, mi bello dragon, quiero que seas mi novio para besarte y tenerte en mi cama"_** dice sonrojado el japones

**Jejeje, pero caiste en mis encantos_** le dice con el pecho inflado de orgullo el pelinegro

**Si, pero solo porque por una vez dijiste "Ah sabes, te estuve tratando de conquistar, pero nose tu nombre, yo soy Ray Kon", eso hubiese sido un buen comienzo_** le dice mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro

**¡¿QUEEEEE, POR ESO? lo sabia, primero hay que preparar la presentacion a lo "hola soy Bones, James Bones"_** Ray se tiraba de sus largos cabellos negros

**Eres idiota_** le dice friamente el de marcas en las mejillas

**No lo soy, solo estoy enamorado_** se abraza al que es su pareja

**Ray... aunque sabes bien que me gusta que le muestres a las personas todo el amor que me tienes... TE OLVIDAS DE LA RESERVA QUE HICISTE_** el menor comenzo a tirar de la oreja de su torpe pareja

**ES CIERTO, ADIOS KAI_** el de ojos felinos se fue corriendo mientras arrastraba a su dragon

**"Como es esto posible... Ray... es... demasiado idiota y... por lo que veo es un pervertido con Takao... demasiado... meloso y empalagoso... que ve en el y no en mi... momento... estoy vestido como un prisionero... mi expediente no es de un santo que digamos, Ray tampoco lo tiene exactamente limpio, pero nunca lo atraparon como a mi... ya lo se, oh Ray de seguro no le has contado nada de ti, ya vas a ver mañana"_** una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en Kai

_Restaurante "Le Bella amore"_

**Atchis_** estornuda el chino

**Alguien esta pensando en ti, Ray_** le dice el pelitormenta

**De seguro alguien que esta muerta por mi_** dice con una gran sonrisa

**Claro_** le dice con sarcasmo el menor mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina

**Jejeje, pero eso no me importa, ya sabes que solo te quiero a ti mi vida_** dice nervioso Kon

**Uff, hoy es un dia muy caluroso, no lo soporto y el uniforme no ayuda_** suspira resignao y luego se queja mientras golpeo su frente contra la mesa.

**jeje, no es tanto amor... ¿mi vida?... dragoncito... ¿mi caramelito?... ¿Taka-chan?... TAKAO_ **el chino se estaba preocupando

* * *

><p>¿Qué habrá pasado con Takao?<p>

¿Cuál es el plan de Hiwatari?

Descubranlo en el siguente capitulo, espero su reviews, tomates, bombas, amenazas, etc XD.


End file.
